


A Friendly Visit

by Monagi Riz (monagischuyler)



Category: Monbebe, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monagischuyler/pseuds/Monagi%20Riz
Summary: You were friends with Daniel, Changkyun, when he was in Boston. Now he is an idol, you decided to visit him.





	A Friendly Visit

You're friends with Daniel, who is Changkyun, since he was on Boston. Now that he's working as an idol and is doing fine, you decided to pay him a visit. When you arrived at MonDorm, the other members seem to welcome you warmly. Well, except one. Kihyun did welcome you politely when you arrived but when you accidentally spill the coffee he was serving on the table, things got ugly. The two of you then started to have a very bad relationship. You hate how such a clean freak he is.

One day, the other members went out to their filming set but Kihyun didn't come with them. He said that he'll finish up cleaning the dorm then after he'll come over. So basically, the two of you are left in the dorm.

Since you are not familliar with Hangul, you decided study it in the living room. You're not that really comfortable on the couch so you sat on the floor with the center table in front of you. You placed textbooks in there and started studying.

While you were studying, Kihyun reched the living room. He's using the vaccum cleaner to clean the carpet. You find it irritating because he just vaccumed the carpet yesterday. Now that he's coming closer to your place, you can't focus on studying due to the noise of the vaccum.

"Kihyun can you stop vaccuming the carpet!? You just did it yesterday! You're so noisy that I can't focus on here!" You yelled at him who's on the other side of the center table. He just stared at you but continued to clean. You scoffed and tried to return to your studying.

Later, he reached to your place. He vaccums the carpet just beside you and you're getting annoyed by him. "Kihyun, if you want to clean please do it somewhere else! I can't focus in here!" You yelled without looking at him trying to study despite the noise.

You noticed that he's not moving away from his place but he already turned off the vaccum. "Kihyun please leave me alone." You said. He didn't leave and you can feel that he's still beside you.

You find his presence irritating and you still can't focus on what you're doing. "Kihyun, please just leave me–" you faced him and you suddenly swallowed your tongue.

He's sitting beside you but facing you. Your faces are too close at each other. "Y-Ya! What are you doing!?" You exclaimed and pushed him away but he stopped you.

"Wait, don't move.." He ordered you while grabbing one of your wrist that you were supposed to use to hit him earlier. You unconsciously obliged to his order so you freezed.

His face came closer to you. Even closer than earlier. So close that both of your nose almost touch each other. He was staring down to your lips. You blushed at his manner and blushed even more when you could feel his breath. He smells so nice, you thought to yourself. You automatically closed you eyes fearing what would happen next.

You then felt his thumb slide at your lower lip then he let go of your wrist. You finally opened your eyes and saw his face still close to you but there's a bit distance this time so you could see his whole face.

"Why are you such a messy person?" He asked and rubs his thumb just below your lower lip. "Your lipstick doesn't sit right." He said and finished wiping off the smudge on your face. After that he placed both of his hands on his legs and sat in an indian sit.

"I don't even know why you're wearing make-up if you're just here to visit Changkyun." He smirked. You then suddenly blushed and tried to compose yourself properly. "Are you trying to impress him?" You scoffed at his statement.

"Ya! Girls naturally wear make-up to boost our confidence 'cause we feel beautiful in that way." You reasoned out not knowing why. "It's not because I want to impress him or someone." You tried to avoid his deep gaze at your eyes.

"Good to hear that." He said. "'Cause I want you and I don't want you impressing other guys out there." You looked up to him and seeing him smile genuinely for the first time melts your heart.

"W-what do you mean?" You ask, stuttering at your words. He frowned. "Do I have to repeat myself? I said I want you."

"Y-You like me?" You clarified. "Are you deaf? I said I want you. WANT.YOU." He repeated emphasizing the word "want". You blushed even more at his sudden confession.

"Since when?" You asked. "When you spilled over the coffee I served for you. Since then I felt like I should be taking care of you because you're clumsy. I don't want you to get dirty." He laughed and it sounds like music to your ears.

"It doesn't sound romantic. It's more like an insult to me." You frowned. "Oh sorry. Were you expecting me to say something romantic~?" He teased you. You hit him on his shoulders and he laughed at how cute you react.

He stood up from the floor to continue his business. Forgetting that the vaccum is just behind him, he slipped(unknowingly why) and fell over you. You laid on the floor while he's over you. The two of you blushed.

"I.. umm.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to–" "I-It's okay! Totally fine!" You cut his line. The two of you stayed on that position for a moment. He was studying your face. "W-What?" You asked.

"You're perfectly fine with our position right now yet I feel embarrassed." He said. "Also.. Do you want me to prove my confession earlier? You didn't seem conviced to what I said.."

You got flustered at what he said. You were lost for words and for some reason you were paralyzed. He slowly leaned down to you reaching your face. You automatically closed your eyes waiting for his lips to touch yours then suddenly...

"Hyung!! Can you open the door!!? It's me Changkyun!! Why is it locked anyway!!? Hyung please open the door!!" Someone called from the outside.

The two of you were interrupted and you both sat properly on the floor also giving each other some distance. You both blushed so hard and got flustered realizing what just happened.

"Hyung!!? Are you in there!?? Y/N you there!!? It's Daniel please open the door!!" Your friend yelled from the outside.

"I.. Umm.. I should open the door for him... E-excuse me.." Kihyun excused himself then left you heading straight to the door.


End file.
